


Unexpected

by dear_connor_morphies



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Protect Michael Mell
Genre: F/M, shit post, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_connor_morphies/pseuds/dear_connor_morphies
Summary: A shit post Protect Michael Mell Fan fic





	Unexpected

Michael and Sofia had always been close. They did everything together. Until one day, when Jeremy Heere came along. That's when it became a cat fight to the death. One time Sofia stole Michael`s binder. (Low Blow Sofia) But she gave them back when Michael started freaking out. Everyone thought Jeremy would end up with Michael. That's just the way it was supposed to go. Life had other plans. One day Michael, Sofia, and Jeremy went to the movies. It was Planet Of The Apes or something like that. What was unexpected was Jeremy putting his arm around Sofia. Not Michael. Michael scoffed and moved a seat away from the couple. Sofia went to kiss Jeremy but she had just drunk Mountain Dew. Jeremy tasted the mountain dew and freaked out. Sofia brought him back to their house to make it up to him.   
"Siri how do you suck a dick." She asked Siri. Jeremy took the phone.   
"No Sofia, you`re 14." They didn't do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry


End file.
